Spies of the Olympians
by TheDemigodIsSpying
Summary: When the president of the US found out about the Demigods and that the old stories were very much real, he wanted to wage a war. Yet, when Zeus comes down in his mighty temper, that urge went away faster then a lighting bolt could strike the Earth. Thus, the president puts the demigods to work, but when the 7 take the first mission as their own. Lets say that it might just succeed
1. Prologue

**Introduction**

2 years have passed since the giant war and there is finally peace, the Romans and the Greeks were now getting along. The 7 never thought they'd survive a long journey on the ship called the Argo II. Rome and Greece was fantastic aside from the terrible encounters with eidelons, giants and other types of monsters they have faced. They are now happy that the war is over and that they were pardoned for the crime that they were framed for, but things have changed since last year.

The US government accidentally found out about the the gods and Zeus made an audience with the president. The president pleaded to Zeus not to kill him or turn him, the senators, the governors, and the representatives into any thing unnatural so they made a deal. Knowing full well that Zeus wouldn't have stopped until things were in his favor, the agreement was settled in a short amount of time.

They have agreed that they would keep the gods a secret knowing that they walk the earth, in return they can have the demigods work for them if they choose. Thus, they created an agency known as the **Demigod World ****Security** (DWS). The demigods there train to become spies and learn to adapt in many environments and situations the will encounter. What was a pleasant surprise was that Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Pipper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, and Nico have volunteered to be the first, they got training from a few different agencies in the country, from the CIA, Sec-nave, ATF, and FBI. They have trained for 6 hour a day and for trained for months at a time. However, they are still allowed to go to their schools and do their favorite activities, though soon they will be called on a assignment that will be dangerous.

They got their fist assignment that brings them to France. Their target is a former Soviet General who has been causing trouble to the European union and the Russian federation, who's plotting will bring them in a third world war. They arrive at the airport called Le Burget in Paris France, their first impression of Paris was surprise and they found it beautiful. They hailed a taxi that will take them to the Sofitel Paris Le Faubourg.

After they got their rooms and met up in the lobby Leo is concerned about something.

"Do you think that it's a good idea to eliminate the general in public? I mean what if the french police will start to come after us and arrest us?" Frank saw the tension rise between his friends and came with an idea "we could do in the alleys of this city but we could also do it in an abandoned building."

"Good idea but I doubt that he would go of alone cause he may have some Hench men and grunts with him, so we must be careful with what we might do." Percy realized what Jason mentioned and it was logical but then an idea popped up in his head

"guys I think I have a perfect plan for this, ok hustle up." he explained to his friends of what his plan is, Annabeth, Frank and Jason find it a good plan, however the other 4 were not convinced

"Percy are you sure that this going to work?" hazel wondered.

"Of course Hazel all we need to do is find the right position and the equipment for the traps all we need is something to lure him in." as Percy explained his point of how it's going to work. Pipper sees that this plan is so perfect that the general would never expect to happen; Leo started to grin like an idiot and he knows the perfect trap that would bring the general down.

"guys I'll take care of the trap. Frank why won't you, and Hazel find the perfect place for battle. Percy, why don't you and Annabeth get the weapons brought here. Jason, Pipper why don't two go get some of the things I will need for the future. Nico why don't you give our friends a bit of trouble on the way." as Leo talked of how he believe the trap will go if everyone starts to do their task.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Nico's POV**

3 weeks after my first assignment with Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Pipper, Leo, Frank, and my half sister Hazel, the Russian dude was toast after we caught him. The poor man was taken by surprise and_ I_ volunteered to be the bait. We interrogated him and found out that he has a boss who does the plans and supplies him, so we figured that we should contact DWS to track down his supplier by his contacts. After we had interrogated the Russian, our orders were to head back home, but I asked Percy if I could stay here for some time. I have always wanted to see Paris when I was still in the 1930's before the 2nd world war.

Paris was unique the buildings were nice, the churches were very old, the Louvre was majestic, the land marks of Paris were so amazing even I couldn't explain. Something was now different about me the days after the 2nd giant war, I have became more friendlier, although I am still a lot more like my father, part of that I am starting to get an interest in women and turns out I may have found one my self. Though how I did that is a mystery.

I was walking to a coffee house for some refreshments, a cappuccino and probably some of those french pastries, I was about to take my seat, instead I became aware that someone was watching me (it was part of the DWS field training to be alert for dangers near by). Turning, I saw a girl about my age staring at me with a surprised look on her face, she wasn't alone having 2 friends sitting at the same table as she is. The girl had a perfect thin body, long curly brown hair, green eyes, and a face reminded of one of those nymphs, her friends have the same type of face and body shape, but one has straight black hair and dark skin and the other had short blond hair that goes to her shoulders, they both wear jeans, toms, V neck T-shirts and jackets. The blond and the dark skinned girls were whispering something to the brunette in french. I had a feeling that they were talking about me, so I thought that I should make an acquaintance of myself to them so I started to walk towards them them and chat for while.

when got to the I made a friendly smile and greeted them "hi"

"hello" she has good accent to her English but some how she seems familiar.

"Do we know each other?" I asked

"I saw you before." she answered.

I was surprised that we didn't get chance to say hello "Really?"

"Yeah you were being chased by some Russian tourist" she said with a smile like it was funny. I scoffed as she said the words.

"Russian tourist? I don't think so." that memory was a silly one, I was the decoy for the trap and the bait, those Russians were goons of that general who I and the others targeted of our last assignment, the trap went well. Maybe a little too well.

"We're going to leave you two for some time to get your self's acquainted while me and Belle are going to do some shopping" the blond girl got up and she and Belle went out of the coffee house to go and do some shopping leaving me and the brunette to talk a few things out.

"We haven't been properly introduced. my is Nico, Nico Di Angelo, what is yours?"

"My name is St Germain , Ariane St Germain nice to meet you Nico. You are American aren't you?"

"How did you guess Ariane?"

"By your accent, I have seen a few american tourist before."

"Yeah, they all say it's the city of love." Ariane gave me a look before looking down at her drink. "What? Is there some thing wrong with America?"she looked at me as if I had hit a sore spot

"No! I love America! I have been to Chicago before, but that was 6 years ago!"

"Oh, that's nice..."

"Do you have any family back in America?" That question got me hesitate for a little

"Uh... Well... I have 3 cousins and I have father and a sister... Well more of a half sister but my father left before I was born. However, that doesn't matter, as for my mom she died when I was very young. I have some friends that took care of me when I was a preteen. What about you, do you have a family?" as soon as I said that I realized that it was the probably the hard spot from earlier.

"I don't have a family. My father died when I was 5, my grand parents died of cancer, no uncles or aunts, there is just me now, I am the last member and as for my mom. I have never met her, but I have heard from my father that she was beautiful, kind but blind."

"blind?"

"yeah she had her eyes covered in a piece of cloth" Then something dawned me on. I start to suspect that she is a demigod and I believe her mother could be the roman goddess of justice, Justicia. I don't know that for sure but I'm determined to get her to camp halfblood sooner or later. After another week I started to date Ariane for some time and I started to like her, we were once so close of getting a kiss but we got interrupted by her friends. Still we got all the time to wait. I told her about my friends and how I have met them; telling her the adventures that they had, even the ones that I was part of, she was surprised about my experiences and my close to death call. Then she told me about a few things that a demigod might experience before they knew who they were.

It wasn't long till my flight which scheduled to go to New York for me and Ariane, she was surprised that she is coming with me, I told her my reason but she got confused but at least she accepted it and it was a relief. 6 long hours of flight from Paris to New York was a little tiring and we still suffer from jet lag but we made it to camp. Giving her a tour and show her the orientation film, the french girl was so surprised and I told her I was the son of Hades. I thought that she was going to run but instead she was just surprised and ask me questions about me and the dead. I told her all I could answer, it wasn't long during the campfire when she was claimed, the symbol was a balancing scale the symbol of justice and balance. My suspicions were correct, she is a daughter of Justicia.

4 days later I was about to head for Miami at the condo where Percy and the others were stationed by the DWS, Ariane ask me if she could meet my friends and I told her that they are very powerful group together but she can meet them. We arrived at the condo which seems more of an abandoned building which hasn't been used for some years and Ariane seems unimpressed by the looks of it.

"This is your condo? I thought it has a bit more style to it" She asked.

"It's not the outside that will look nice, we believe that old buildings that looks abandoned will tend to keep people away, but the inside of this place is quite nice and comfy but it also serves a porous for us DWS agents" I responded.

"DWS? What's that?"

"DWS: demigod world security. It is a security organization that keeps the world safe from terrorist organizations and kill the monsters to protect other demigods. We target other U.S high value criminals like drug lords, war leaders and terrorist hierarchy if we were lucky that we didn't get caught" After those words we went inside the room we entered was large and almost empty. The place has 8 rooms, five of them are bed rooms the room bellow is a training and gun room for us to choose weapons for our assignments and to practice hand to hand combat. The last room is our living and kitchen space where we watch TV and other type of thing. When we walked in we saw Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, and Leo in the living space, I must have figured that Percy and Annabeth might be bellow training.

"hey guys! What's up?" I greeted. They all turned and they put smiles on their faces, and they greeted me with welcome.

"Nico it is great to see you again my brother. By the way who is girl?" Hazel greeted me with a sisterly hug.

"This is Ariane daughter of Justicia. We met each other at a coffee house in Paris." Leo was grinning like a maniac and I think that he believes that I finally found someone to go around date with.

"So the son of Hades is ready to settle down huh? Well that is great!" Leo joked

"is Leo always like this, Nico?" Ariane asked quietly, I had to tell her that Leo is a bit of a clown.

"He is a bit of comedian, but eventually, you'll get used to it... By the way anything about the Russian general's supplier?"

"They found out who he is but they won't tell us until Percy and Annabeth are back" What Pipper said about Percy and Annabeth made me start to wonder what kind of trouble they are up to. I hope they aren't doing that thing again cause the last time they'd done we were all in Paris, we ruined their 'pleasureful' ritual when we were about to set the trap up. Once slammed the door open, we gave them a fright but they gave us a shock as well, I don't like to say what we saw but it was a awkward sight, so I asked.

"Where are those two by the way?" Frank got up and answered my question.

"Last we heard they were down in Mexico following up a lead on something, you know that type of thing Nico?" That sentence made everything click for me.

"Oh the trouble that government has with the border, huh? Well I hope that they are doing it right instead of messing it up. They better get the boss of this whole problem." I never thought that the went down to Mexico to get a guy who is the hidden hand in all this Texan/Mexican-border problem. I hope that they make it out of there in one piece. Though, from what I have learned about Percy is that you should never make him an enemy, or else he will slice you up with Anaklusmos like vegetable ready to be put in a type of soup. As well as that you should never underestimate him even when his girlfriend Annabeth is with him. If I were his enemy I'd run away with my life from those two because they are a deadly and a clever duo. I just hope that they complete the mission on time and not late like with every other one...


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter** **2**

**Percy's POV**

Mexico is really nice apart from the dangers that me and Annabeth have faced, but none of them are as deadly as the quests and monsters we have faced alone and together. The people here are very friendly although there was a down side of it, the Mexicans speak Spanish and we don't. The reason we came there is because our director assigned us with a task of eliminating a drug lord in a rural town area. We did our best to track him down, but apart from that we must make sure that Mexican feds aren't going to go after him, luckily we got contact from a local cop who has agreed to let us take him down. One of the reasons was that he has been giving trouble to the Mexican government as well so we figured that we could get help from them as long as it's secret.

I was going into a abandoned garage where Annabeth and I did our planing and where we keep our equipment. As I switched the light on, all there was in the garage is a table with Daedalus laptop which was inherited to her by the great inventor himself before he died, a military stranded issue UZI sub-machine gun with 4 mags, 2 unmarked black motorcycle race suits and helmets are on a rack, and black sports bike supplied by the DWS. 30 minutes passed as I cleaned the gun until I heard a soft but teasing voice.

"Planning on something?" As I turned around, I noticed Annabeth came into the garage. She came through the door which led to our hotel that is attached to this abandoned Garage which is surprisingly close to our room. She was there standing with her arm on the frame, I was surprised of what she was wearing but I can't tell explain it, my mined was racing with thoughts and my heart was pounding with excitement but I couldn't help smiling.

"Annabeth what are thinking, standing there wearing that, do you think that is a little over the line?" I wish I shouldn't have said that, she started to walk towards like she wanted to kill me but still bearing that teasing smile on her face. It made me back up to a wall with no way for escape, I got concerned. As she got to me she way to close for comfort which made nervous but excited, this if definitely over the line but nothing compared of what we did in Paris. Our relationship has gotten advanced after Tartarus and the giant war, and one of the first doings was in Paris cause when Annabeth and I were in a room together and she started to get the better of me. My mind went blank and I wasn't even thinking and yet I bet neither did Annabeth, we were making love and we got nearly to the end part but our friends interrupted us and we got a the scream of our life. I don't like to talk about what had happened after that scene but the rest was history.

10 seconds of embarrassment and without thinking I engulfed her with kisses, I felt my entire body tingle from the inside like I was taking a bath in the Styx, I thought that this going to take forever but as soon as Annabeths' hands reached to my shirt and was about to pull it of my cellphone rang.

"should you pick that up?" As soon as I picked up the phone (it was risky considering the part where monsters will be singled to the location of a demigod using his cellphone, but it was modified so monsters will have a little chance to track us down) it was Sargent Roberto, the cop who decided to help us.

"Sorry babe, this is important... Hello? Hi Roberto did you found our man?... He is? ok we'll be on our way."

"Do we have to cut it short because we found our man?"

"We have to sweetheart, and as much as I hate to say about what your wearing, I don't think that will do" I went towards the rack where the suits are, as Annabeth and I put them on she grabbed the UZI and I started the motor. 20 minutes came to pass as we arrive at the town hall, Roberto told me that the drug-lord Jose Menendez was there so this is perfect but a bit hesitating.

"Annabeth do you think that this is risky and that we'll have witnesses?"

"Well we will have witnesses but the motorcycle doesn't have a licence plate and our helmets shades will cover our faces. I do have 1 question: what kind of shells are we using? The bullets aren't like any normal ones we have used."

"Depleted Uranium shells, a direct hit will blow him in half, very nasty and if you would like to know where I learned it, it was from that Bond movie skyfall."

"Since when do you watch spy movies? I wonder, well there is our friend." Sure enough Jose is there with only 3 goons at his side but not protecting his front, that makes him a perfect target.

"Ready wisegirl?"

"Ready seaweedbrain?"

As we raced to the town hall Annabeth fired on the drug-lord with about 13 holes on him, as we raced away from the town hall shots were fired on us but all missed, we came to and ally way that is a short cut to the garage. We arrived a few minutes later and I couldn't help thinking about Paris, but Annabeth may have noticed it, she was looking at me with interest.

"What are thinking of?"

"Paris" Annabeth got close to me and she started kissing me and I couldn't help but respond to her, after about 45 seconds a familiar face came in.

"Do you 2 always do these things in private"

"Oh Roberto, what's the news?"

"He is dead Percy, one shot was close to the heart, no one would survive that"

"Thanks Roberto we couldn't have done it without you"

* * *

The next day we booked our train tickets back to Miami along with some stopovers. As soon as we arrive in Miami we head out to our condo where Annabeth, and the rest of the group are posted, as we walked through I can't help but feeling the warmth of the Florida sun.

"Should we go to the beach Annabeth, together you and me?"

"We could but we still have to get back to the condo to let everyone know we are back"

I was a little disappointed but she let on a smile like she knew that I was thinking of seeing her in her bikini, but she was right we should let the rest of the gang know that we are back. after a long walk we arrive at the condo, as we walked in we found Nico and he was back from Paris, but as I noticed he was sitting on one of the couches kissing some random girl who just isn't suppose to be here, just watching those 2 made me think about Annabeth and me and some of the other couples that I remember like Conner and Katie, Jason and Pipper, and Frank and Hazel.

"Should we give them a shock just like what they did to us when we were at the pavilion?" Nico was one of the eaves droppers who dumped me and Annabeth into the canoe lake, to make matters worse he literally took pictures of us kissing until Clarice ruined it with a shout, now I was thinking vengeance is sweet.

"lets do it... You think that you are the sneakiest of the bunch here?" That shout was enough to startle those two, and he wasn't to happy about it.

"Couldn't you guys leave someone some alone time?"

"What? Aren't you happy to see me and Percy back?"

"In that case welcome back to the states."

"Nico, who is she?" Nico soon realize he has to introduce his lady friend to us, and realize that he was a bit rude, but the new girl look calm like she doesn't mind.

"Percy, Annabeth this is Ariane daughter of Justicia, Ariane this Percy and his girlfriend Annabeth."

"Bonjour."

"Hey."

"Hello." From her accent and the way she said hello it was obvious that she is french, and we have never thought that Nico would fall for a French girl who turns out to be a daughter of justice, we have heard of french women, you need to get your words right or else she would reject you. after a few minutes the rest came up from the weapons and training room, Leo and Frank were wearing light weight boxing uniforms like they were practicing hand to hand combat and they were sweating like someone forgot to put on the air-condition, but at least we are happy to be back.

"We were worried that you two may be caught by the Mexican police."

"Leo, please, don't even joke about it."

"Hazel's right Leo, we have other matters to worry about... The director has news about the supplier of the rogue Russian general." With the news Pipper told us we all hurried to the basement at the video conference, when the directors face showed up he has a look of worry that he was trying to disguise. He is about in his early 50s and he has one of those military haircuts and looks.

"Agents we have news of the supplier, our friends at MI6 has found him and request for you to come to London."

"Sir, why does MI6 want us to meet them in London?"

"They like to keep their information on their soil agent Jackson. They usually like to keep their stuff to themselves. Since this is the first time they would share their stuff with us I'm warning you their top agents are one of the best trained spies. Like you guys they are licensed to kill, so I'd rather watch your thoughts with them, plus they left you guys a package which will lead you to the meeting place." With those last words he hung up, the package he mentioned was lying at the table near the gun case, Jason walked toward it and picked it up. Once he opened it out came a key, it is key of medieval design made from iron, we all had a look of puzzle on our faces and I bet we were thinking the same thing, _'why did the British send us a key?',_we all don't know what it means but Jason was the first to ask.

"Do you guys have any idea what this meant?" We didn't answer it although Annabeth was the one who always answers questions.

"I don't know Jason but there is one thing we do know though, and that is that the British will meet us at a secrete location, lets grab our bags and head to England."

_**Edited by: LOTRgeekster, go check her out!**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Annabeth's POV**

I never have been to England, but it sure is a beautiful country besides the rain that's been going on. We bought umbrellas when we were walking through the streets, the British MI6 were kind enough to book us at The Landmark London hotel, but we still don't know where they would meet us. At the bar of the hotel we were talking about how are we going to solve this key mystery. England has many places that are part of the middle ages, are we going to meet at a castle or at the tower of London?

"Guys what should we do with this key? It gives us a clue but there are many places that this key could be used for to lock and unlock doors." Each one us was thinking the same thing that I was thinking. Was, maybe, this key a trick or something, but to our surprise Leo came up with a brilliant idea.

"Guys I think I know what we should do, I have heard that in Europe there are public lock smiths so people could use for their doors and locks! Maybe it's possible these lock smiths may know the history of keys of old. As well as where they are used, what locks would fit in, who they sold it to."

"So, what you are saying Leo, is that if we find the lock smith who made this key, we would find the meeting place?" Frank asked

"That's it in a nutshell frank! I'll look for the lock smith while you guys will do a little sight seeing." Leo answered. We parted our ways, Leo will go looking for the locksmith while the rest of us will be sight seeing. Pipper and Jason will go look at the tower of London, Nico will go with Leo since he shouldn't be alone, Frank and Hazel decided to see the Big Ben tower, and Percy and I decided that we should have a look at Buckingham palace. It was a long walk but at leased we get some time with each other.

Walking with Percy reminds me of the time we did on the streets of Rome and New York. We saw a bunch of tourist and native British and the have a accent that Percy has bit of trouble understanding it. We arrived at Buckingham palace and it was a beautiful palace, the architecture was so unique that I could have fainted on the spot. As we got close the royal guard came out of the front gate, but Percy noticed 2 of the guards are standing in front of a guard and they were standing still like they were Medusa victims. Percy looked at them with interest as if he was watching his favorite show. I had a feeling that he going to do something goofy like he always do and it makes me smile and laugh on the inside.

"How come you guys are standing there like a statue and never let anyone in?... oh I know this drill. They'll crack now matter what you do."

"Percy I don't think that this is a good idea for you to try to make a guy move. I think that they do this cause it's their job."

"I know babe, but I want to know that it's true that they must do this and not make a single movement even if someone tries to make them." Too late to stop him, he was doing one of those goofy things that he sometimes does. Once, when we were on in a park, I let him borrow my laptop. He had started laughing and I want to know what the heck he was doing, and it turns out that he was taking pictures with it. This? This was way too goofy.

"Hey freeze frank, hey 'growling with his tong'... hey dry guts b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b... this is hopeless. your right Annabeth they won't move." I was about to answer but the royal guards start to go in to guard places and the captain just start to announce something.

"Her majesty, the queen of England" Out came an old lady dressed very formal and waving to the people. I thought that we would watch this but my cellphone rang, and it was Nico and he told us to rendezvous at a bridge with a medieval door to the side. 1 hour and 43 minutes is how long it took us to get there and another 47 minutes for the others to come.

"Are you guys sure that this is it?" Jason asked.

"Yes Jason. Nico and I have` talked to the lock smith and told us that this is the place." Leo set the key in the lock and unlock the door. Inside was a steel circular stair way which seems odd but we went in and got down a the steps. When we got to the lower and only level of the stair way we went through a some sort of security door. The room turned out to be an abandoned station but there stood an old woman in a business suit, she is 4 feet 10 and she has short white hair, and she is accompanied with a much younger man in his 30s who reminded me of a lawyer with short brown hair and he was holding a hand held computer bag, so we figured that the old woman is the director and the younger man is her secretary.

"Well this is very unusual. Meeting at an abandoned station." Leo stated.

"Don't go silly Mr Valdez, let me introduce you my self, my name is Anna Johnson but MI6 calls me A, this is Edward Churchill my secretary." The lady stated.

"Please to meet A, can we go to the issue at hand?" Jason

"Very well Mr. Grace, the supplier you are searching for his name is Horston Ferdinand. He is a business man in Europe one of the richest, in fact he even set up a building in china, and we believe he has something to do with one of our ships that sunk in Chinese waters. He also shot a Chinese MIG but we don't know how. we were ordered to help you for this mission."

* * *

Percy and I are in an office. He was cleaning a pistol and I was looking at files. I couldn't help but tease him because he looks like a bureaucrat with a gun.

"How does it feel like to be the director?"

"Annabeth please don't say that, do you know how it makes me feel?"

"Yes, but you do look like a bureaucrat on that desk."

I went up to him and I sat on his lap, I start to give him passionate kisses, for 2 minutes we kissed but we got interrupted by gunshots out side. We both grab our guns and went out side the office and we saw about 4 people dead with shots that were to the head and the chests. Walking for a bit thought the halls until we saw the first gun man. _BANG! _Percy shot him while the next one came from the elevator._ BANG_!I shot him then Percy to the one in the ceiling, 3 are down but then another man came out and turns out he's friendly. We singled him to come with us, walking silently to the Directors office, once we got in the new guy was shot dead, Percy and I use the SWAT method, he took the left and shot the man there, I took the front and took my shot on the man with an MP5. The last man was using the director as a human shield and we can't get a good shot to his head. We don't know what to do but Percy gave me a look and I understand it completely, so I shot the director in the shoulder which made the gun man let him go. Thus, having no protection, both me and Percy shot rapidly at the man till we were out.

"In my experience you don't shoot your own boss."

A man about in his 50s came through the wall like a ghost then he touch the edge of our eyes and every thing turned to the target practice range, we took the stimulation shades of, these were designed to put us in a real life situation, those were meant to make the practice range look real, and the guns we were using shot mostly paint balls, but with the shades on the bullets seemed real."

"Check the replay Q, you'll find him dead."

"But she's got only a flesh wound so she'll survive, we had no choice."

"God your way worse than your what your file says."

Q read our files so he would know us. His real name is William Anderson but we call him Q because he is from Q-branch, a gadget technician group that makes the gadgets for the MI6 agents. as we got out of the range, the others have a go, each with a different simulation but with the same reason why we did those. After we were done Q came with cases the size of a small novel book and gave it to us, once we opened it ins inside is a pistol.

"P99 standard issue, mag of 16 round, there a micro chip in each of them, they're encoded to your palm prints so only you can fire them."

"Nice but whats this?"

As Pipper brought up a small rectangle thing with a switch and surprisingly we all have one.

"Standard issue radio transmitter, just flip it on and it singles your location, only use it if you need back up and when you need each other. come on I've got a few more things for you."

We walked in to another room and it was full of old gadgets, from bladed shoes to suit cases you name it, every single gadget that a spy would use in the old days, and we even check it out our self's.

"So this is where they keep the old relics huh?"

"Must you touch every thing Mrs Levesque?"

"Does this still work?"

Leo went up to a jet pack a he turned it on and it was blasting of like it was just made yesterday, but Q went up to the blasting jet pack and turned it of but it was silly to see him struggle with it for a few seconds.

"Mr Valdace please don't touch any thing."

"So were is this cutting edge stuff?"

"I'm trying to get to it Mr Zhang."

We walked up to a piece of glass, Q picked up a pistol and took 3 shots at the glass but it didn't shatter, there is just 3 holes in it so it must be bullet proof, then Q put on a ring but how good a ring be against glass?

"One Bullet proof Armored glass, one index finger, a twist and voila."

A small sound came from the ring and then in a split second the glass shattered to a billion tiny shards, it was enough to make an opera singer look like beginner. We were surprised that it was so powerful that it break even the glass made stuff.

"Standard issue sonic ring, powerful enough to break even the thickest of Glass."

then he pulled out some smart phones that are in style today and they look like one of them new droid models, I don't know why he bought us phones but it seems pretty clear that these phones aren't normal smartphones.

"Your smartphones, we modified them with some apps of our own, finger print scanner, high security system, face recognition app, an app that would hack into any single thing that has a computer programmed and can open locks that involves codes or finger print scans, and it is even connected to your new vehicles which we'll come to that later."

We walked to another place and Q pulled out some expensive looking watches and bracelets, those look ordinary until Q explained it to us.

"Your new watches and bracelets, we modified them to hold a lock pick, a laser, and an explosive detonator that will be remotely triggered by the watch it self."

We walked to a bigger room and there are 2 boxes that have only garage doors on each side, like they contain some thing, we don't know what but it surely must some thing with the cars Q mentioned.

"Like I said earlier about your vehicles we came with some models of our own, the first one a BMW M6 coupe." He pressed a button on a remote and the first box shows a brown sports car.

"Bullet proof armor, rockets, machine guns, ejection seat, spikes that caltrope spikes that would flatten a tail gating car, refillable tires, a chain cutter on the hood right at the nose of the vehicle, a computer, a high tech voltage security system, and an AI computer program to help you on your way." Once Leo opened the door the computers talked and it was a female voice.

"We consider that it's best for a person to listen to female voice, and the last part is that it's also remote controlled with your smartphone but it's going to take practice." After he said that Leo brought out his smart phone and brought up the screen, then the car got started and Leo start to drive it with his smart phone with ease. He made some turns and made it on a collision coarse to us but he stopped it about 2 feet apart from us.

"Guess the reason why is because you never played any racing video games."

"Now Mr Valdace don't get cocky. Now as for the second car, Aston Martin." He pressed another button the the second box opened and there was nothing in there.

"Is this a joke Q? cause there is nothi-"

"Standard British ingenuity and engineering, made so that the eye can't see." As passed the box we saw that his body barely even widened like he walked through a wavy mirror, what we now noticed the car is invisible.

"You've got to be joking."

"I can see that you are surprised Mrs Chase. Aston Martin called it the vanquish we call it the vanish." as he pressed the button and the car materialized, it is a grey sports car that has the looks of a regular one like the BMW.

"like the BMW it has an ejections seat, a computer, machine guns, refillable tires, and bullet proof armor but this one has an adaptive camouflage system that it would make it almost invisible to the naked eye, it also has torpedoes, spikes on the tires for icy and rough terrain, and it has 2 hood shot guns." He pressed a button from the inside of the car an out came 2 wide barreled UZI looking guns, they turned to the side like they were programmed to do things.

"These guns will take down any thing that comes over the car, so lets throw this manual to this car, but the guns will have to charge up in a couple of hours." Pipper took the manual and thew it to the car, the guns quickly took aim and fire one rounds each and the manual got blown to shreds, papers cover and all.

"Just took a few second Q."

"I wish I could make you vanish... The cars are already chosen for you Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Frank and Hazel you guys will take the Aston martins and Jason, Pipper and Leo you guys will take the BMW's."

"A gun, a radio, a watch and a bracelet, a ring, and a car. Not exactly Christmas is it?"

'Were you expecting an exploding pen Mr Jackson? we don't go for that anymore... good luck out there in the field and please be care full with those things." For that he left and we have every thing we need for this type of mission, I have a feeling that this German business man will more than we could handle, but what does he want with the British and the Chinese is he planing on world domination? or does he want to start a third world war, Asia versus Europe, w can't have that and we certainly don't want that to happen, so we must find out why he would do such a thing before we eliminate him, so first thing first. This will go in a few different steps, step 1: investigation, step 2: infiltration, step 3: elimination, Frank wasn't comfortable with this new mission but seem not to mind.

"Brave new world."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Jason's**** POV**

I wasn't expecting for us to go to Germany but we did book in a great hotel, it is a five star one, the rooms we got are very nice, Pipper and I shared one like London, and Paris, we started to sleep with each other when the 8 of us got the condo back in Miami, but were not the only ones but still it seems nice to sleep with a girlfriend, though we still need to get ready for planning our tactics down the lobby.

Before we head down to the lobby and plan our tactics, there's more to this mission than it seems, we need to get settled in before we leave.

When Pipper put her cloths in the drawers there was something going on in her mind, and I couldn't think what? Could she be thinking of the mission? Is she thinking about our adventures? Or worse maybe she's thinking about that awkward scene of Percy and Annabeth in Paris a few weeks ago, I don't want to ask but curiosity got the better of me.

"Pipper what are you thinking of?"

"Something about Paris."

"What part about Paris."

"That scene that Percy and Annabeth made, the one that we ruined for them, I was thinking why aren't we doing it?" Bad choice, I should have known that shouldn't ask that question, I start to feel nervous, uncomfortable but something inside me wanted to and my mind got a little perverted.

"Well uh... (hesitating) I don't know I uh guess it's uh because uh I have never done any thing rebellious like what uh those may have done in the past?" When she saw the look on my face and the way my tone was she licked her lips seductively and start to get towards me which made me back up but I tripped on the bed and backed up till I hit the wall the it was near, but that didn't help me from escaping. Pipper got on the bed and got on her hands and knees, when she got to me we were nose to nose, I couldn't help my self but she got me in her trap, then she start to give me Passionate kisses and I just go with the flow, I took of her shirt and she did the same to me, we were still kissing until a knock was on the door.

"Guys we got to go the lobby." I can't believe Percy just knocked on the door and interrupted us, I guess I now know what it feels like when someone interrupted you when you and your girlfriend are having a good time with each other, but I know that we have a job to do but we will do this some other time.

"Later maybe?"

"As much as I hate it babe, yeah maybe later, after this job or when we have more privacy."

"Agree." Before we got to the lobby Pipper and I put our shirts on and down we went, at the couches in the middle of the lobby the others are waiting for us, when Pipper and I arrived Frank set out a map of a building and a picture of it like we have a field of battle ready, I thought that this is going to be easy but some how I have a feeling that there will be a problem.

"Horston had set a party and there will be Journalists, Bankers, and other business men, but there will be security and they will inform him by a Type of hearing aid but there is a security detail of cameras."

"Your right Frank but how are we going in there and how do we do that?" Nico was right but then I saw Percy and Annabeth looking at each other like they were having a silent conversation, like what Chiron did with Annabeth, now those two start to look at me with amusing looks on their faces, what are those two thinking I wonder?

"What? what are you two planing?"

"Percy and I were thinking how you would look and talk as a banker."

"whoa whoa whoa what? me as a banker? You two nuts?" The rest seems to find this a pretty good idea but I'm not sure if it's a good idea, me in a tuxedo that would be a night mare, I never owed one, never wore one but the only thing I used for formal occasions was the toga, I always hated those things but right now it start to dawn upon me, every one started to look at me even Pipper and she was looking like she just happens to like the Idea, I think one of the reasons is she's thinking how handsome I looked in a tux.

If we go in and interrogate some of the people who knows Horston well like his wife maybe or his son or daughter or if possible his friends, now with every one looking at me I don't have much choice.

"Ok guy you got me, but I will need some people to go look for any family members or friends, and ask some questions to them."

"That will be me."

"You sure Leo?"

"Yeah, I will get something out of them but believe me they will not know what will beat them."

"Ok now what's left for us is that we need to find a tailor." That was the problem, we don't know any good tailors that sell any of the tuxedos. Everyone seems to take my point, there aren't any tailor shops out there, but then Nico who is the most quiet now started to say some thing and I hope it's very important.

"Dudes when we were coming her I saw a tailor shop not far from here, and I believe that we could use the place to get some tuxedos, and probably we could think of some names, lines and accents for Jason so he doesn't sound American."

He was a life saver, after that we went towards that tailor shop, for a few minutes we drove until we saw it, it is a big building and there are tuxedos of many types, once we got in one of the employees named Fredrik asked if he could help us, we agreed and we told him what we need.

He took us to a podium and he started to get some to bring in some guys in, they start to do some measurements and he brought in a black jacket, once they got it on they start to work on the lengths and widths of my arm and the widths of my waist, after a few measurements I start feel the material and it was smooth, a very nice material that I have never felt.

"This is a very nice Fredrik"

"It's a very important silk Mr Chase, based on the Chinese material that makes the kimono, but in western style, one of the finest suits."

"Yes very nice."

"Fredrik will you please excuse us for a minute, Jason and I need to talk for a minute."

"Yes milady." Fredrik left so Pipper and I could talk for a few minutes, I can see how nervous she is and I can't blame her, I'm feeling nervous as well, this is the first time that I will be talking to a bad guy like we're friends for the first time, and I don't want to look like an idiot pretending to not show the signs in front of her, but I simply took a breath and start to ask.

"You think that this is a bad moment to be in Pipper?"

"Maybe Jason but are you sure that you are ready for this? Cause it seems dangerous."

"Don't worry Pipper I'm sure I can handle it, I'm ready for this, it's true I haven't done this before but I think I'll manage." after those word we kissed for a few seconds, when we broke of she went to her seat I star to look in the mirror and think of any names that would cover me, and then I found one.

"My name is... Louise ... Beaufort... My name is Louise Beaufort... (French accent) My name is Louise Beaufort."

"That is good Jason, when did you learn to use a French accent?"

"Since when we were in France Pipper, those guys did speak English but they had some unique accents to them."

"Wow you learn very quickly, (teasing) what's your secret?" Every time she does that teasing voice it made me shiver, smile, and get a little nervous, but I do like it though but still it's a little nerve wrecking, tones like that could mean anything either she's just teasing or worse she wants seduce you, but in this case Pipper was just teasing.

After many minutes and hours with trousers, ties, shirts, shoes, and jackets the suit is complete, I never thought my self to be in a tuxedo but this way better than a toga, in togas can barely walk in those things, I never thought I'd say this but this is pretty neat.

"You look like your father in blond hair Jason."

"Are you sure Percy?"

"Yeah I've seen him wearing those stuff on my visit to Olympus man, trust me you remind me of him" that was good comment, but even if I do look like my father in this I'm not sure I want to wear this, but from the looks of it in the mirror I look older and more serious, I look like an adult in his 20s. Leo came in and his tuxedo was of different style, his has stripes while min does not, but at leased we are ready do go and talk to Horston and find out why he's doing those things, but we will find thing out one way or another.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Leo's POV**

Going to the party of Horston reminded me of the the part when we got the rogue Russian general, the trap that I planned was easy and it even got them by surprised, when we got him we took out his grunts and we managed to get information out of him before Frank popped him the head.

**(weeks earlier)** _I have the trap set up with a pressure sensitive floor that fires bullets in the mans groin, ouch, but there is more, I have set up flash bangs all around so we could stun the generals grunts and the general him self._

_I have set up preparations, there are covers for us all around and I even set up weapons at each of them, the building we chose is an abandoned hotel and we have set up in the ball room where there is more space then any other floors that are there, it was at the top floor where we could have the most quietest place for the action to start. I was nearly done until the elevator went ding, the gang came up and they are ready for anything, but what I have noticed Percy and Annabeth looked like they have been having a wrestling match with someone tough and they took him down in a few minutes, judging by the surprised looks on the gang and the looks of shock on Percy and Annabeth something told me that they had done something pretty awkward, and I don't wanna know what they did, but their relationship has gotten advanced a few days after they got out of tartarus, like they were touching each other at inappropriate places, and we noticed them doing it because we spotted them doing it, I wouldn't be surprised that they would do something a little more advanced but I hope that they will wait._

_I was about to ask Frank why that he, Piper, Jason and Hazel are surprised but he just answered before I ask the question._

_"(whisper) Percy and Annabeth had sex, and we have interrupted them." that was completely shocking, if Percy and Annabeth continue to do that, one of these days Percy will make Annabeth pregnant and they will get them self's a little child walking around in mischief._

_I hope that they will have the time for that later because we have other things to worry about because the general could be here at any minute._

_"guys here comes Nico and it looks like he's being chased by some guys... Percy shut the stair doors."_

_"Ok Pipper... It's locked" well yippee Nico found a great way to lure the general in and it was a silly way to do it, we waited in position for a few minutes Like a Cheetah Nico came bursting in from the elevator to his position._

_"They are coming guys, do you think it's time for us to take action?"_

_"We do Nico... ok guys we must know who is supplying him, if he didn't say who is his supplier is we must try to get it out of him, but if he doesn't know him we'll just try and see if he has his number, but you know our orders, after we interrogated him we'll eliminate him." Annabeth is right we must know who is supplying him and giving him the orders to start a third world war._

_When the general finally came to the floor he isn't alone, he had about 7 grunts at his side, they look like they have been training hard and some looked like that they are on steroids because they look like a bunch wrestlers who have been building up strength and went wild so they need to get to the hospital. Once they got in one of the steroid boy stepped on a piece of pressured floor and he started to wail, then I pulled a piece of rope that is strung to the flash bangs and bang._

_We jumped up and took a few shots, the grunts are now laying dead but the general had a flesh wound in his shoulder and his knees. We walked up to him and he was cursing at us in Russian, I really wanted to shut this dudes mouth so bad so he won't even speak but I know that we must have information out of him and I was the first to speak to him._

_"Ok buddy, you and your plans of war is over, now tell us who you are working for and why are you trying to get the world in to a third world war, now don't lie or we'll make those wounds of yours very serious, plus my friend Percy here has a poison here that can turn any one to dust in seconds and there is no antidote for that." __As soon as I said that Percy took out a vial of gorgons blood, the poison one, and as he showed it the general has fear in his eyes, and I knew that we had him._

_"ok ok ok ok don't kill me ok, look I will tell what I know ok, look I don't know who my supplier is but all I know is that he believed that the American government is failing, I have his number on my phone, I only contacted him if I needed something, it is the one that said Nazi, please don't kill me I have 2 children who are going to college." After that I took his phone then frank cocked a pistol and pointed at him._

_"We have bad news for you pall, we have orders to have eliminated." Frank took the shot and left a nasty hole right between the eyes, I made a mental note note to anger a child of Mars or Ares.  
_

_"Frank"_

_"What Leo?"_

_"Remind me never to anger you ok dude."_

_"Ok whatever."_

_I flipped his phone and looked through the contacts, until I found the number, like the general said the number said Nazi, why would a Nazi think that the United States is a failing country? It made a success multiple times and it has a strong central government, why would this guy go through all this trouble to get a war started? I think that would take gathering intelligence, infiltration and set an investigation, but Jason took out his phone and start speaking._

_"Jason to DWS... target is down... no there is something we must find out first, we're going to give you a phone and we want you to trace a certain number... yes sir we will come back. (turns off his phone) guys we gotta go back home."_

_"Jason may I stay here for a while, I always wanted to see Paris so can I do some sight seeing."_

_"Go ahead Nico. alright lets go guys."_

**(Present day)** Jason an I drove in our awesome new cars from the British MI6, I never thought that those guys take spy technology to a whole new level. as we arrived at the building where the party was held but we are not her to party, we are here to know the target.

Once we got in the party we found Horston talking to a group of people, so Jason joined the party and he was talking with a French accent, I even picked up a few words from them, the banker part was really good. I thought they will be talking nonstop until a Chinese woman came in and started talking to Horston, I even picked up some of the conversation, she said that she is a magazine reporter and she admitted that she sneaked in which is odd for a reporter, I pulled out my smartphone and to a picture of her, I was about to check out who she is, but I noticed a familiar face on a balcony, so I started walking to her.

I got to the balcony and I reconsidered her, she was a neighbor from Houston, she has long black hair, Caucasian skin, and a strapless dress.

"I never thought that you would be here." She turned around, looked at me straight in the face with her brown eyes and she slapped me in the face.

"Do think that is the right way to meet a girl? sneak up on her and say something to surprise her Leo?"

"It's just that we never seen each other in a long time Helga."

"You really have changed Leo, I never thought that you will have build up some muscles."

"Blame that on my Chinese-Canadian friend and the grease monkeys who took me in as one of their own, I have been building up somethings but I usually don't like to talk about it."

"What did you build?"

"A boat."

"And your going to sail in that thing?"

"Already did."

"Can I offer you a drink?"

"Sure... Waiter."

As the Waiter came I already know what I want.

"I'll take a licor de manzana, sin alcohol of coarse."

"And I'll take a champagne, a don perion 74 if possible." Our waiter left, I never thought that Helga would be started drinking, although in certain European countries people start to drink at 16. Helga is a year younger than me but still that didn't stop me asking question

"Since when did you started drinking?"

"Since when did you start wearing sharp suits?

"Since when did you start looking like a princes?"

"Since when did you start holding a gun?" she was observant enough to spot my P99, that got me good but I decided not to let that worry me.

"People change."

Our waiter came back with our drinks, after my first sip I would like to know what she is doing in Germany.

"Tell me, what are you doing here?"

"My stepfather Horston is celebrating one of his greatest success."

"Stepfather?"

"My mom got divorced." we talked for a few more minutes but then Horston came up the stairs with Jason, the Chinese woman, and some of the other business men. when Horston saw us and had a surprised look on his face.

"Helga who is he?"

"Oh Horston this is Leo Valdez, we met each other when we were kids, his family owns a mechanic company one of the biggest."

I was shocked to hear that there is a little harshness in her voice and she did great on disguising it, like she is suspicious of him.

"Oh I see, (to Jason and the others) I will leave you here now, I must get a speech ready. Helga come with me please. As she left Jason and I exchanged what we have learned from Horston. We were about to leave, so I drained my drink in one gulp and start to leave the party but I have a feeling that he mustn't be on TV, but as soon as I got down a man came up to me.

"Mr Valdace come with me will you?"

I don't know what he wan'ts but I went with him, I was on the alert. As we came to a room I was knocked to the ground, one of the guys locked the door then I felt more kicks and hits from the guys, but then I use my power and went up in flames, I fought and fought till the bad guys are down.

The fight lasted a 2 minutes, but then I saw Horston on a screen so I walked up to a power system. it was a bunch of wires and chips, so I placed a explosive from my watch and left. Jason was waiting outside, I explained to him what happened and he took it good, we could be in big trouble but as we got in the cars I detonated the explosive in the power room and the building went dark, Horston will now be suspicious of me, but he will not know what will beat him and what kind of surprises that I and the others have in store for him.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Nico's POV**

It took them 2 hours for Leo and Jason to come back from the party, as the came in they were still dressed in tuxedos, I never thought that they would be wearing those thing and yet I would never thought that I would wear one unless I'm getting married, gods I shouldn't think about marriage yet I'm to young for that sort of thing.

Their story of what have happened in the building and Leo got captured by one of Horstons goons but I single handled them with ease, what surprises me and the others that a Chinese 'reporter' sneaked in the party with out any one knowing, Leo was smart enough to take a picture of her, Annabeth took the photo in to her laptop and do a face recognition.

"Guys check this out, she's Chinese intelligence." That got all of us thinking why would the Chinese go on our target?

"What is their beef with this guy Jason?"

"No idea Frank but I'm sure it doesn't have to do with his work or something probably he has stolen some Chinese products."

That could be the reason because China is part of the globalization thing that is going on right now, but as soon as we were started talking about the Chinese another person came in, she is wearing a dress that make her even with her black hair and brown eyes look like a princes.

"I was wondering who Horston will send someone to us."

"No one sends me any where Leo, and I need your help."

"Ok shoot?"

"My stepfather started asking about you, I think that he beliefs that you are threatening his work."

"First of all Helga we are here to kill him, and second we have no interest in his industry."

"You're here to kill him?"

"We suspected that he is responsible for supplying a rouge Russian general, so he could start a 3rd world war, and now he is targeting the American and Chinese fleet so those 2 will start a war, and it will be bloody though, do you have any information you could give us?"

"I heard a talk of something of device with coordinates, and of a secrete office with a satellite and a safe in a news paper press, it may contain some information of the american ship and Chinese planes. but there is a problem though, I think that he would kill me if I don't tell him."

Annabeth was now busy on something, typing at a fast rate, after a few minutes something popped out the laptop like a printer, it looked like passport and a plane ticket and gave them to Helga, I think that these things will help Leo's new friend on getting out of here.

"You have a U.S citizen ship Helga?"

"I do uh..."

"Annabeth."

"Yeah Annabeth."

"Ok this what you we can give you, plane ticket, passport, and there is also a tailor here who would give you some traveling clothes, I even have told a contact of ours to help you get to a safe house that will keep you safe until we eliminate him."

"Thank you guys, how can I ever repay you"

"We're just doing our job Helga."

"Thanks Frank."

After a few minutes she went to the airport, Leo explained to every one that he was talking to her, getting up to speed and that he knew her from Houston, but there is one problem though, we need to find a way to get that device, it could be the key to help us find out how the planes and the ship sunk, but there is still one question in my head.

"Who would be smart enough to infiltrate that building?"

In a split second all of us turned to frank.

"What?"

* * *

**Franks POV**

I should have known my luck, I'm being send to a building that we don't know of, we haven't planed on infiltrating, and the fact that we didn't even have a blue print map of it. The building was full of guards, henchmen, and goons, I turned into a sparrow to fly up there and landed on the roof where no guards are patrolling, getting in is the easy part, getting through that's tricky. Once I got in I sneak along the wall trying not to get seen, during the quest of the Mare Nostrum I learned that the Greek demigods like to do complicated things that seems simple to them, and this is complicated even for a clumsy klutz like me, it wasn't long till I found a hatch, it looked like it is door to some secrete room.

When I opened the door using my lock opening app on my smart phone, the inside reminded me of some evil persons office with a satellite in there, the satellite look like one of them cheap ones that even NASA wouldn't recommend, but I wasn't alone there are a couple of men in there talking about the satellite, I have to turn in to something small so they won't recognize or even notice me but their conversation was interesting enough so I think it was smart enough to record them.

"You think the missile from the ship will work and bring the 2 nations to war?"

"It will be enough to get them to fight, first by sea, then by air , then finally on land, Horston will finally get what he want's."

"Yeah but how did he get all of these men from?"

"I've heard that he made friends with an organization called the Janus group, all I know is that they were willing to fight with him."

"I've heard that these guy's are double crosser, so we have to watch out."

"Don't worry the boss got it all under control, he will get his war soon enough. Remember I want that satellite in orbit in 10 hours."

They left the room through an exit door, but there is a door that may open to a small office, it has a regular lock so I took the lock pick from my watch and opened the door, the office looked ordinary, there is no sign of a vault or a safe or any thing that will use as something to store something valuable. I realized something now and I played a scenario in my head, where will I put safe? I looked behind the desk I realize that you can hind almost anything behind a portrait, as I came up to the painting I swung it open like a door and there is the safe.

I thought 'lucky me' but there is a finger prints lock on it, then I realized that the lock may still have a finger print on it, I used my finger print app on my smartphone and sure enough there is a finger print, I used it on the lock and it opened, inside there is a passport, a box, Euros in cash, a gun, 3 mags, and a leather package. Out of all the things I took the package, out of curiosity I opened the package and there is a device with numbers on it, I believe that this is the device that we are looking for.

As I walked out of the office I heard a faint noise at the door where the men I recorded when out, it wasn't the goons it was something else like someone is trying to break and enter, so I went to the door gun in my hand and I waited for the door to open. 1 minute and the door finally opened but the alarm went of immediately, and to my surprise it was the Chinese 'reporter' that Leo took a picture of, I couldn't help but it but a smile formed on my face. she did a terrible to open the alarm, maybe the Chinese don't know how to disable or avoid security, but as soon as she opened the door I spoke to her in Chinese although I'm not good at it but I know some words to come by.

"(Chinese)_ looking for new story to interest you?_"

She didn't came here for a story I know that, but I believe that she came for something else but what? but the problem now was that the guards now know that some one has infiltrated the facility, and the first wave came bursting in, I took a few shots and fallback to the hatch door, as I came to it I opened it manually and it swung open, but to slow them down I pushed the Satellite a way and it broke to pieces, Leo is not gonna be happy when he will hear that I broke a 'fine piece of machinery' but at leased it helped me.

I got out of the hatch and shot the lock, as it close it will be difficult for them to open, couldn't blame them, but there are other guards in the building but I'm ready for anything.

Every single guard I encounter they get shot or they get plowed down, once I got distracted because I saw the 'reporter' walking down the wall being supported by a type of wire, but I was alert enough to get back in the fight, the last man was more of a challenge, the fight nearly took us 1 minute and 30 seconds, he nearly tipped me over the rail but turned the tables and threw him over the rail, he fell into the machine that prints the paper, and as soon as he went down blood was shown, this wasn't the first time I killed a person.

After a few more minutes I went to the room where they get the rolls of paper, but I was still being pursued by guards, the ones that I didn't took down, once I got out I sprinted to my car, Hazel was there waiting for me, as I got in she grabbed my shirt collar and kissed me.

"Hey beautiful?"

"Did you get it?"

"Sure, here it is"

I pulled the package out, she took a look and got complete confused look on her face, she learned of every modern technological instrument out there but clearly she has never seen any thing like this, I explained to her that it would show us the coordination's but we still need to get out of here, I gunned the engine and drove of back to the hotel.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hazels POV**

We were driving back to the hotel, Frank told me of what he has recorded, who is this Janus group and what do they have any thing to do with Horston? I guess that he get his men and ammunition from them.

"Do you think this Janus group is following Janus?"

"I don't think so, maybe they call their boss Janus because of what he may do to those who betray him."

"Probably Frank but why would any one do something like that?"

"I don't know, but I think that we should call the director because of that."

"Your right but still we have other things to worry about now."

"Yeah."

While we were driving we got a call from Leo and he seems pretty worried about what have happened, what is going on now, did Horston know where Leo is now? but this seems important, so we took it.

"Leo what is the problem?"

"Frank you need to come here now we have a major issue, Horston knows who I am and he's going after me and any one whose associated with me."

"Will that mean all of us?"

"Yeah Hazel you better hurry, Horston knows you have the devise we have to get moving."

I see Franks mind working like he is trying to make a strategy, it was part of our Legion training to think quick on tactics, after a few seconds his eyes light up.

"Leo don't worry we'll come to you ok don't worry, try to find away to escape ok, plus we may get some bad guys there ok try to find a way to take em ok Hazel and I will handle the guy who will kill you ok go to the garage and wait for the goons to come ok."

He hung up the phone, I have no Idea what he was planning, but I have a feeling that we would be near death, but I believe that we may have a fighting chance to get it down.

"What are you thinking Frank?"

"We'll leave the device here in the car and all we have to do is wait, till some guys try to ask us to open the car."

It finally clicked for me, he is thinking of a surprise for these bad guys. after a few minutes we arrived at the garage, we parked at a open space where the other cars are, Frank clicked a button on his phone and the car went voltage, we start walking to the elevator but as I noticed the Percy's and Nico's Aston martin cars are gone, either they are invisible or did they go for a ride? I will find out when we go to another country. Frank and I walked up to the hotel and went to Leo's room, we have given advice to leave his room for something we may suspect that someone will be waiting for Leo, once we got in Leo's room we drew our guns and walked in, somehow I have a feeling that there is another soul in the room but who? as we further walked we heard a gun clicked, as we turned there is a man sitting on a chair with a gun pointing at us, he has short brown hair, a thick mustache near his nose, a handsome face and a look that reminded me of doctors.

"Now you two don't even think about popping me in the head, drop your guns and give them to me."

We threw our guns to his feet, and he picked mine up with his shooting hand, I some how have a feeling that he wont get the chance to get a bullet in us.

"Who are you two? I was expecting Leo valdace but it seems like that he has friends, you know Leo?"

"I'm Frank and this is Hazel, yes we know Leo and yes we are his friend but who are you?"

"Now let me introduce you to myself my name is Doctor Henry Van Boven, I have a degree in medical and I am a medical examiner, I know every medicine from vaccines to antidotes to antibiotics, you name it I know it. for a doctor as you can see I have an unusual hobby, I became a hit man as well, I'm only available to the highest bidder, as you can ask Mr Horston has told me about Leo and he told me to kill any one who is dissociated with him, now since I have found out that he has two probably more so he can get to the problem by hand, and he will get what he wanted a third world war, this time the Americans and the European countries vs China and the some of it's neighboring countries, his grand father was a famous Nazi general who fought the Americans at Paris, pity that he lost the war but Horston wants to make his great grand father proud by making a third world, and I know that I have said to much but I usually do and to make sure that you never do say goodbye and enjoy hell you two bitches."

I'm seriously going to wash that guy's mouth with soap, like what Percy mentioned to me about Arion, but as the doctor pulled the trigger nothing happened, he fired again and nothing has happened, so I ran to him and kicked him in the balls, he was in pain when I hit him but then frank came in the action but he turned into a ferret, I thought he was mad until he went up the doctors pants leg, and before I knew the doctor started to dance. For 10 seconds and I gave him a good punch, after he was knocked out Frank came out and turned back to human, he put on a glove, picked up the doctors gun and popped him the head, we have to call the front desk and told them that a doctor came in and he commit suicide with his own gun, I have to use the mist to convince them.

After a few minutes we met up with Leo and he was in the garage looking at the goons who are trying their best to break the car open with sledge hammers, crowbars and some even tried to shoot at the lock, but there is no luck for them, but how do we get the car out then I remembered, I pulled my smartphone out and I set it to remote control but I don't know how to do it until Leo volunteered to get it.

"Let me handle it ok and I'll get the device ok."

"It's in the secrete compartment Leo ok."

"Ok got."

For a start he made the tires squeal and smoke came out blinding the goons, then Leo opened a window start driving the car towards us, next thing I know he the craziest thing that I would never do, he jumped in the window and start driving the car away.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I jumped in the car and started driving it like crazy, as I left the bad guys in the dust I opened the secret compartment and there was a velvet color device and it shows number that are constantly changing. I didn't get the time to study it because the Germans start to close the doors keeping me trapped, that leaves me with one choice and that is to take action.

A few minutes earlier after the phone call it finally clicked for me, I called on Nico to come and help for this thing, he told me a few thing that he would do in order to make it work but at leased was a good plan, he positioned him self on the top floor where I will use the invisibility so he will be the decoy so I will take the remaining and light them literally up and burn em to the ground. As I drove the Horstons' goons start to get into their cars and start to drive after me, I let them chase me so they will start the reaction, the first action that they decided to take is to use bullets, some of the goons started make a road block but I handle that with ease, I just ram through em like a ram goat, the cars behind me got a huge bump but at leased I gotten through them, one guy pulled a rocket launcher and fired at me but at leased I swerved and dodged it but one of the cars that were chasing me weren't so lucky, as I got to the second floor they put a chain and a thick road block a head, but they are still coming after me in cars as well, I set the chain cutter up, then I released the caltrops and last but not leased I got the rockets out, before I made the ram I launched a rocket and it blew most of the cars blocking it, the cars behind me got their tires flattened and crashed in the the other cars, I hope that they have an insurance policy and I hope that they can have em fixed as well, but I have no time for that, I rammed through the cars that exploded and then I turned the car around and sped to the ramps, the last car came and sped behind me but he is a little far behind, as soon as I got to the top I set the adaptive camouflage and Nico sped to the edge, when the other car arrived it went after Nico but when Nico went of the edge he went into the shadows using both him and the car, now the last remaining goons came out of the car then I got out, it's show time.

"Yo dudes, you think you hombres actually got me and thought that I jumped of the edge died?"

"You? but you just jumped of?"

"Wrong buddy, you failed and no one must tolerate failure even the U.S doesn't, so for punishment you will be burned to death."

"We haven't failed yet valda- aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

He didn't get the chance to finish what he was saying, because I shot a bolt a fire to him and he got engulfed in it, the same thing came for the other guy, and he wasn't lucky at all as well, I threw in another ball of fire and he was engulfed as well, along with the other guy they started running then he got to the edge and fell down, round 2 goes to us but game's not over we still have a way to go.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Percy's POV**

After what we heard of what Nico did I was surprised, but he did return and asked Leo of what happened, I just can't believe that Leo actually literally lit up 2 mortals and that was completely shocking even for a kid who's seriously ADHD for a demigod, but there is another mystery that must be solved, what is the Janus group and why does Horston has something to do with it?We will wait til the time is ripe for going after them. We are in my room looking at a red colored device with numbers continuously changing every split second and I don't get it how those would go on changing, maybe it needs a type of technology that will help get the numbers right.

"This is the device that Helga was talking about Frank?"

"Yeah Percy this is it, I just don't get it why this thing keeps on changing numbers."

"I can think of a solution guys."

"You Annabeth? How?"

"Well Pipper the U.S navy is searching for the ship that sunk during that tragedy that involved the USS Washington and 2 Chinese MIGs happened to meet each other and what they believed that they have shot each other with torpedoes and a missile, and our government has a machine in an air force base in China that may help us set the coordinates down."

"So what you are saying that we should get down to China and go to the base and set this thing in the machine and it would show the coordinates and it would bring us there?"

"In a nut shell yes that what I am saying but who would go to China?"

Every one are starting to murmur around each other like one of those debates that we have back at camp, I have a feeling that the ship is deep under water, now there is one solution to this is that I am suppose to go to the air force base and take this devise.

"Guys I think I know who should go, it's me."

"Why Percy"

"Because Nico the ship is very deep in the water and if I will go there to China and take this device I would learn about the coordinates and swim to the ocean floor and see if the ship was really hit by a torpedo, that way we know what really have happened."

"You sure that this is a good idea?"

"Hey he's the aqua-man guys, he would do this easily and if he's in danger he would summon and entire army of sharks."

They started to laugh at Leo's joke, I felt embarrassed about that but Leo has a big mouth, he would joke around and he would do anything that has to do with jokes even in rough times, but he is now Horstons target for a kill so he's the one in danger and Horston believes that he has friends which he's right about, as soon as the laughter died down I have the chance to say a few words.

"Well you could say something like that Leo but I'm not like a superhero from a comic, but I will go down there."

"If you are caught seaweed brain just flip the radio transmitter and we will help you and get you out of here."

"Don't worry Annabeth I be safe, I promise."

After that we started packing our bags, I went to the front desks for the payment and it was just easy, life as a agent might have its ups and downs but still I want this mission to be over with and have some time with my family, friend and especially Annabeth since we actually have been dating for 15 months which is a miracle and gods forbid we ever broke up, although we have gotten our relationship to the next step I just hope that we will be careful about it but still all we want is be with each other, but we still have to wait till this mission is over.

We flew to China and arrived in the airport of Hong Kong, there is a man who reminded me of colonel, he's wearing a fancy ceremonial military suit with 4 guard wearing Kevlar and he carries a M4 carbine, the most surprising part was that he was holding a card that said our names and it was in ancient Greek, we walked towards him and he escorted us and the guards are at our side at the corners, it's like we are Delegates from the Capitol building or something. The car was black limo but as we got to the car the man in the ceremonial suit brought up a walkie talkie and spoke in it.

"Command this is alpha 2 we have the VIPs secured."

"(Radio) Standby we have em on the drones eye, whisky 9 is at standby ready in case there is a fire fight."

"Rodger that standby."

As he got in I couldn't help but notice a familiarity on him, he has a brutish face and he has scars allover it, he reminded me of one of those ares kids, I can't remember when I met him, he must have a familiarity in him but I'm not the only one who noticed it, Annabeth was studying his face as well and started to ask him.

"Nathaniel is that you?"

"Well look who we've got here if it isn't miss princes, you have grown, and check it out Mr lightning retriever I never thought I'd see you here."

"Wait you are one of the Ares kids is that right."

"Well yeah Jackson what did you think I was going to be a professional wrestler?"

"Try not to get offended Nathaniel, Percy is just surprised that's all."

"She's right man and no I never thought that you are going to be one of them steroid boys who jump on each other and whack em with folding chairs."

"I see, but one one time I thought that I would be one of those guys but I decided to serve the country, and look at me now I am security officer of the air force and I could order any one to fight terrorist and stuff, so what happened after your little quest of master bolt you two?"

Annabeth and I told him the whole story of what we have been through and all the other dangerous adventures that we have done, he was surprised and disappointed that he missed the two wars but he was lucky to avoid it, those wars have caused allot of sacrifice, blood, and death all I wanted know is peaceful life and spend time with my friends and family, now that I became an agent I realized that stopping a war before it's begun would be more better even if they let us do our dreams (which the agency allows us to) and our life. We have gotten caught up with each other and we have to explain the rest of the gang what is going on, 2 hours later we arrived at the base, I was hopping that I wouldn't see any more familiar faces but once we got out of the car the commander came up but he wasn't the only one that has arrived, an 8 wheeled armored vehicle came up and troops burst out of it and went to the barracks but the commander shook our hands and introduced him as captain Andrew Mathews, as we talked he took us to a big black box with all these electronic wires in it.

"Ok now this thing will help us decipher the coordinates where the USS Washington sank all we need is the device that you have Mrs Mclain."

"Ok here."

The device got on the machine and the coordinates showed up, as I see those numbers my mind start to go through over time, then I realized it's in Vietnamese waters, that is a long way from here.

"Commander those are in Vietnamese waters."

"Are you sure Mr Jackson?"

"That I'm sure commander."

"Ok we'll take high grounds to get you there."

"Perce I'm coming with you."

"Annabeth it's risky you know it."

"You said something your self, we'll never separate."

I couldn't help but putting a smile on my face, she was right of coarse and once we got ready they took us on an AC130 drop ship, I would have rather taken a boat instead of a plane, but once we are near the target location they have straps us in the sky diving suits, but this isn't any ordinary jump this is a halo jump.

"Alright kids remember deploy your chute when your near the water and do a quick release, that way the radar will have less affect and spot you, once you got down make sure you check every spot of the ship ok?"

"(Me and Annabeth in chorus) Yes sir."

"Good now get ready."

"So long you two and good luck, hope we'll see each other again someday."

The hatch opened and Annabeth and I jumped out, this jump was way more higher and we plummet way more faster, this brings me memories from the St Lewis arch when I was falling to my death and splashed in the Missouri river, but this jump is way more higher and more faster. We plummet down until we see the ocean, once we got closer we deployed our chutes, released it, and we dove in the water, once we got in we got rid of the halo suit then our legs start to form into a tail, now we look like mermaids, it was a gift from my father to me and Annabeth as reward from the giant war, it was a secrete one though but at leased it is cool but we have no time to hang out we must look for the ship. 30 minutes have gone past and we saw the USS Washington it's a battle ship but I see no sign of torpedo explosive mark which is odd, as we got closer the only evidence of damage was big hole in the ship, That make start to think that Horston has something to do with this, but how and with what? we will find out soon, as we swim through the holes we saw bodies but then there is a door open, we swam through the door and there was a payload of missiles and 4 were missing and it was moved like they've been stolen. My gut start to tell me that I should turn and grab something, I turned and grabbed a spear gun and there was a diver, I had no time to make an acquaintance of that person but as soon as I got the breathing tube out of the mouth I finally realized something, it's that Chinese agent that is on the same mission as us, she put the breathing tube back in her mouth, and I told every one that we should go up through the shaft, the Chinese tried first but the air tank is a little to big for the shaft so we took it of and she has to go up holding her breath, we shot up with amazing speed and we burst out of the water, the Chinese was looking at us with a priceless look I guess it's because of the tails that we have.

"Are you two mermaids?"

"No mam were not just divers."

I used the mist on her so she wouldn't get all crazed up like some mortals do.

"Oh... ok but who are you and did you have any friends that are on my mission?"

"Actually miss you have gotten your self in the middle of a U.S. mission to stop a 3rd world war."

"I see but let us talk about it ok."

She looked up and we saw a boat, the agent beckoned it to come to us, but the the fisherman got a spear from behind and pierced his torso, and sure enough there are a group of men coming from behind the dead fisherman, one of them is holding a spear gun.

"Well this is great, looks like we are big trouble."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Annabeth's POV**

Fighting the enemy is one thing, getting captured by the enemy is another, I remembered when the manticore attacked me, Percy, Grover, Thalia, Nico, and Bianca, the hunters came in and I dove in to protected my friends and I went falling along with him then I held the sky for a few seconds and then Artemis came to help, I was tricked by Luke and he was under the spell of Cronus, I realized that Cronus was brain washing him which let him into becoming a host of Cronus, then Percy came in with Zoe, and Thalia and freed me with Artemis along, then my dad came along in his Sopwith camel burst rounds into the monsters but that was not half of it, after when I was rescued Percy never same as he once did, our arguments have gotten lower and he was becoming more of sweet guy, still infuriating but sweet, then he told me about his meeting with Aphrodite and I was surprised, he didn't told me every thing but from his eyes I could tell that it was something she said. Another time when I was captured by Luke was the dastrigonians along with dracnea and Keli the empuosa took us to an arena durring our quest in the labyrinth, while Percy was fighting in the arena he was bold and stupid enough to take down a giant even bigger than a cyclops, while were fighting for our lives there I couldn't but help think of the prophecy that I have been given, one line said _and lose a love to worse than death_, when Percy came in and asked me about the prophecy I had a great suspicion that he was the love that I will lose, and when we were a Mt St Hellenes when he told me to leave I figured that he was the one so I cave him a kiss, it was strait on the lips and I spread all my love of him in it, after the eruption I was like 'no, no nonononono it's not him please not!' I prayed and prayed until I was certain that he was dead then he gave me a big surprise, he showed up at camp healthy and no scars, I was relieved that he survived but then when we saw Luke had become Cronus host, I found out what the prophecy meant now and I cried about it, then Percy and I started dating later on.

We flew back to China in a helicopter, I knew that this will be a bad time to escape but then I realized that we have forgotten to put our radios on, I gave Percy nudge and he realized what we should do, I put 2 fingers in my pocket and flipped the radio on, I hope Percy did the same thing. 1 hour went by and still no sign of backup or any thing like that, after we have gotten to a city we saw a skyscraper with the face of Horston, I figured that building is his HQ or something, the Chinese spy was along with us, she had introduced her self as Ling, Jin Ling, we don't know what's her beef with Horston but we will fin out later on so we should wait until backup came in. we walked in to halls and start to go into the elevator but then Jin gasped.

"What?"

"That is general Chang."

Sure enough we past a few men and one of them is a Chinese man in an officers uniform, he has a sturdy look in his face like he is not pleased with something.

"Why are you worried about him?"

"Because if found out what I'm doing here he may try to kill me."

"Ok."

We hit the elevator and we came in a big room, it reminded me of that time in Paris with the Russian general but it looked nice for a huge office, but Horston is there sitting in his desk with an amused look, he reminded me of some smiling evil fool in his 50s but one of his henchmen looked fit enough to break bone, he has blond hair and a look of vengeance like he vowed on Nemesis the goddess of revenge and balance, he reminded me of a boxer and he was near a box full of daggers, I got the felling that he wants to stab any one with em, we went up to Horston and he was very curious about us.

"So you two are friends of Leo Valdez right?"

"That we are."

"And you Jin you thought that you could elude me? well you were wrong, when you said that you sunk in that got me suspicious of you, and then I realized that you are more than a reporter, some of my men saw you coming in and a another Chinese was pointing a gun at you is that right?

"That it is, and he surprised me that he could speak Chinese."

"Frank knows a little but still it's enough to come by."

"Well it seems that you must have friends every where mrrrrrrrrrr?"

"Jackson, Percy Jackson and yes I have many friends, powerful friends to be exact."

"Mr Jackson, you and your partner here have such a bond together is that right? it seem that my men may have understood that you two are inseparable."

"My boyfriend and I happened to have had some close calls with death many time, and one of them just just made me and him stay close together and watch each others backs."

"Well my dear it seems that this close call with death might be your death, now the U.S and Chinese fleet will go to war against each other."

"Because you stole a missile and will use it on the Chinese?"

"Yes my dearrrrr?"

"Annabeth."

"Yes my dear Annabeth, and I will launch a torpedo against the Americans, those two foolish nations will their eyes averted from me, America is falling a part like Rome once did."

"Actually America is still in power and we are holding it thank you."

"Oh no Annabeth it's falling down. I'm sure that my right hand man David will show you his specialty."

The athletic-boxer looking guy David opened the case and set up a look that he was proud of it, I don't want pick a fight with him cause he may break our bones but even with these daggers he may like to gut us like a fish.

"Dr Van Boven has taught him every single torture from all over the world from Europe to Asia."

"He's like a father to me."

"So he's like family to you?"

"Speaking of family Mr Jackson, my very own adoptive daughter was charmed by your friend Leo to join his side, which of coarse is you side."

"By the way what time is it?"

"1:26 PM why Annabeth?"

"Because we have to go."

"You'r not going any where."

"We think not."

Right on Que our friends burst out of the windows and throw out gas grenades, Percy, Jin and I moved to the window, Our friends gave us some parachutes and help us put the handcuffs of, we all jumped out and deployed the chutes but then the alarm went of, as we landed the goons started to come after us.

"We get out of here, Leo you take Jin and and meet us at a market in the rough neighborhood."

"On it Mrs tactician."

"Percy and I will delay them while the rest of you meet at the rendezvous, got it?"  
" (Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Nico in chorus) Got it."

"Lets go Annabeth."

"Take a car."

"No motorcycle that way we can move through easily."

I couldn't help but smile at him, sometimes I think he's annoying when he's right but the quest has bone him good, even with his time in the legion he has changed a bit but he still is my annoying boyfriend and I would never trade him for anything, in fact I have a trap in my mind set up which I'm going to save for him when this is over, cause we haven't even finish the ritual that we are nearly done with in Paris. We got on sports cycle like the one we have taken in Mexico, I've tried to lure him in with something, I was totally not myself when I did that but the phone call ruined it, as every one left with their car while some of them disappeared the goons got closer then Percy gunned the motor, create a cloud and race of, that idea was to confuse them but they were smart enough to go right after us, they chased us till we got on the streets.

"Perce go left."

"All right."

We turned left and gone right on the streets, but we barley escaped and they are still coming after us, the I noticed Percy looking to a market and sped to it, we scared allot of people and the next thing I knew he was going to a ramp then a horrible thought came to me, he's thinking like Evel Knieval.

"Don't even think about it Seaweedbrain, don't you dare or you will regret that you have me as your girlfriend."

"To late wisegirl, we must do this so we can escape them."

He is right of that, he got up the ramp and rode on the pipes that were on it, with the trap that I thought of I'll turn this bad boy to a good boy, but as we zoom through, some of the cars start to shoot some bullets at us but they missed, as we jump of and got on top of a truck and then jumped of, it wasn't a nice landing but we cut of some of the cars, then we went to a ramp near a river and rode over it and made jump to the end, the other car stopped because the ramp wasn't large enough to throw him of, but he went of in the direction that we were going to, we came to an inter section a zoom of, the car crashed with truck and was send spinning in to the river.

"Are they gone?!"

"Yes they are... Wait no they haven't."

"What?"

"It looks like they brought in the hounds."

Sure enough the hounds was an helicopter and was flying towards us, the man out side start to burst rounds, we must escape the bullets so we dove into an ally, it was small enough to support a motor but then we hit a crowd, I hope that the chopper couldn't find us but I have m hopes up, it came to the crowd and bend forwards and the rotor blades start to slice everything in it's path, Percy honk at the people to get out of the way but it isn't working because of the panic that is happening then we dove in to a building and start to go on a ramp, before we knew it we were on top of a building.

"We lost them."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

When the helicopter came we got our hopes up, the both of us cursed but then we start to race to the helicopter, I thought that Percy has gone mad but then the chopper start to descend and we jumped over it, as we landed we crashed in a room we drove out, we came out and I knew that we are near the rendezvous but then the helicopter came in again, it start to get on my nerves then I start to grab a chain that was near us.

"That thing is starting to annoy me."

"Same here Annabeth."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yeah you bet I do sweetheart."

"And please call me that once were married or when we are having a romantic night."

"Sure thing."

We sped to the chopper as fast as we can with the chain in my hands, as we got closer we turned to side and grazed the pavement with our vehicles side like what they do in the movies, and I hooked the chain on it, then as we got the motor up we sped away then we stopped at a dead end, as it start to come to us it stopped went in an other direction, then it hit a building and it exploded many pieces is scattered.

"Shall we head for the rendezvous?"

"Sure Perce and don't forget, what you just did I'll make you regret that you did that Evel Knieval stunts."

"Uh-oh."

"That's right."

"Please don't kill me about it Annabeth."

"Oh don't worry I have something way worse planed but you don't have to worry now cause we are not yet through with the mission."

"Ok but lets meet up with the rest of the gang."


End file.
